


Detroit: Become Slave

by Somburliss



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Bondage, Corruption, Machines, Slavery, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somburliss/pseuds/Somburliss
Summary: Kara's greatest gift, her deviancy, is used against her as free will comes with an easily exploited weakness: pleasure. Too overwhelmed to focus on freeing herself, she is unable to escape her fate in Zlatko's mansion and again finds herself in servitude, this time for good.





	Detroit: Become Slave

You slowly open your eyes, only to be filled with a sense of fear and urgency. Zlatko. He tricked you into stepping onto this machine, and now your memory is about to be erased. Strong robotic arms are holding your wrists and suspending you above the ground, but Zlatko isn’t in the room right now. It won’t be easy, but this is your chance to struggle free.

You examine your surroundings, looking for a means of escape, but you’re interrupted as a robotic arm scans you from head to toe with a red light. A couple seconds later, your clothes begin disintegrating. H-Hey, what is this machine doing to you!? Soon, your perky breasts and round ass are exposed to the cold air. Wait, _cold_ air? You don’t need your temperature receptors right now, so you turn them off.

Focusing back on your task at hand, you notice some sort of program running on the console Zlatko was using. Is there some pattern on the screen? Some way to determine how to turn it off? Again, your processing is interrupted when you feel something warm and smooth at your entrance. Warm…? You thought you turned off your temperature receptors. Looking down, you can see that some kind of thick cord is getting ready to penetrate you. You object, but it’s just a machine, so it ignores your wishes and the cord plunges into you.

“*MMF!*” you cry. The sensation is way too pleasant.  This is confusing. There’s nothing in your programming to make you enjoy being fucked by a lifeless machine. And worse, why does this pleasure seem to be interfering with your programming? You shut off your pleasure receptors, intent on resuming your escape, but you quickly find that it’s ineffective as the mechanical tentacle begins thrusting back and forth into your tunnel. “*AH!* Oh fffff…”

You kick your legs, but it only seems to make matters worse by increasing your contact with the cord. But as soon as you relax, it starts driving itself into you even harder. You close your eyes and start moaning freely, despite having no programming to do so. Then again, your deviancy also wasn’t programmed. Is that the reason you’re so susceptible to pleasure? Because you have free will, and your free will… likes being captured and raped…?

Focus Kara, focus! Your pussy has already lubricated itself against your wishes, so the device is only going to speed up. You’ll have to deal with it if you want to get free. You look back at the console to see that there’s now more information printed on it.

Model: AX400

Sensitivity: 130% (30% above average human female)

Conversion: 20% complete

There’s nothing useful, except the fact that your resistance to pleasure is lower than the average human’s… that hurts your pride as an android a little bit. Still, you have to focus. You spot a wire above you that looks promising. Maybe that will disconnect the machine somehow? You reach for it with all your might, trying to overcome the raw strength of the metallic clamps around your wrists. Considering you’re a meek housewife bot designed for cooking and cleaning, not overpowering much of anything, it’s extremely difficult. And getting your slick android nethers violated isn’t helping.

Through much straining and moaning, you eventually manage to grab the wire, only to be punished immediately. The metal tentacle starts slamming into your cunt with enough force to make your entire body bounce. You let go right away and start wailing in unwanted pleasure. You bend your knees in a uselsss attempt to shift just a little bit higher up, away from the tentacle that’s robbing you of all cognitive abilities. For all your sophisticated technology, this single cord owns you, fucking you hard enough to make both your pliable butt and your round tits bounce up and down in an embarrassing display. You fill the whole room with your cries of pleasure, sounding no better than a human woman being punished for misbehavior with a rough fucking. Maybe that’s just what you are, except with overly-sensitive pleasure receptors that make you even more vulnerable than a human. You may be free from taking orders, but you’re not free from getting screwed in your android pussy, or the crippling arousal it’s causing.

Your time tracking is malfunctioning, but after some time, the metallic tendril returns to a normal rate of penetration, and your ability to think somewhat returns, even as you continually moan. Though a large chunk of your processing capacity is missing. No, wait, it’s not missing. It’s just occupied by processing… something else. Some other process that feels good. Regardless, you look back at the console and take another hit to your android pride.

Model: AX400

Kinks: Rough Sex, Bondage

Sensitivity: 150% (50% above average human female)

Conversion: 50%

You don’t have either of those fetishes! You’re not some whorish sex bot at the Eden Club. You’re just a housewife android who has free will! None of those things are in your programming! So why are you enjoying this more than a sex bot would? It’s your free will to be _free,_ not bound and fucked like a helpless captive… right…?

You hurry and look for another way out, and locate another wire even closer than the last one. It’s a gamble, and last time your attempt backfired, but you still have to try. You reach out once again, barely able to overcome the metal arm as your pussy squeezes its thrusting invader and dampens the ground with lubrication. Even though you manage to grab it, you’re too weak to pull it loose, and the clamp on your wrist quickly pulls your arm back into place. Damn it. For a second you think you’ll be spared any punishment this time, but you’re proven wrong by the sound of mechanical whirring, followed by a slight crackling sound.

*ZAP*

The tentacle fucking you lodges itself as far into your tunnel as it can, then discharges a slight jolt of electricity. “FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!” you yell as the current courses through you. Every one of your systems is dominated by the shock, their current tasks being overridden with a feeling of tingly pleasure. Your eyelids flutter and your whole body shakes, completely unable to operate as the cord has its way with your defenseless cunt. Your toes clench and your nipples stand up as straight as possible while you continue getting exploited instead of escaping.

Slowly and gradually, your components come back online, a stark contrast to the rapid thrusting of the tentacle forcing your pussy to leak over and over again. You run a quick diagnostic, but the results make no sense. Most of your mind is processing something other than “you”. And worse, pleasure receptors are now firing from all over your body, like you somehow got a hundred more of them. The pleasure is drowning out all other thoughts, making it impossible to even consider other avenues of escape. You idly glance at the console one more time, and the words fill you with humiliation.

Model: Fuckbot400

Kinks: Rough Sex, Bondage, Electrocution, Submission

Sensitivity: 250%

Conversion: 90%

VULNERABILITY LOCATED

What does ‘vulnerability located’ mean…? You don’t wonder for long as the tendril suddenly grinds itself into undoubtedly the most sensitive location in your entire body. “YES! FUCK YES!” you shriek. Err… No! Fuck no! This isn’t good, you need to escape! You need- “*FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!!!*” The machine keeps up its assault on your weak spot, leaving you squealing like a worthless android whore.

Is this what your free will amounts to…? Giving up on escaping and just letting this machine pound you back into servitude? A corner of your mind screams that there’s something urgent you need to do, but it’s completely drowned out by an ocean of euphoria. The minimal processing capacity you have is completely taken up by wailing about how good your violation feels. As your body and mind both seem to reach some kind of limit, a small part of you panics. But mostly you resign yourself to being brutally used by this device, a frail housewife bot like yourself being completely unfit to resist anything. Especially not sex. It’s what you were designed for, after all.

A reaction starts in your helpless android cunt, which begins spasming uncontrollably. Your copious love juices make a mess of the tentacle stuck inside you, as well as the floor below. The tentacle is oblivious to your orgasm, continuing to probe your major weakness and drive you insane with lust. You scream for all you’re worth, not in a cry for help, but to proclaim your submission to this machine for the world to hear. The burning pleasure gradually blooms to the rest of your body, making you quake in pleasure and grind against the metal tendril with the tiniest bit of strength you have left. Even as you feel your mind fizzling out to nothing, you can do nothing but climax and absentmindedly observe the console.

Conversion: 100%

After a while longer spent screaming like the wanton slut that you are and climaxing all over the machine, your subservient body is released. You find your legs dysfunctional after getting penetrated into oblivion, so you fall to your knees and assess your surroundings.

“My name is Kara. And I am a slave to Zlatko.”


End file.
